Things left unsaid
by Secret Saturn
Summary: MEmories, thoughts, and lyrics. They're in a car crash. Helios lives, sitting beside his beloved.  Song: Things Left Unsaid by Disciple. RiniXHelios


_Sailor Moon Mini's_

_Presents_

"_Things Left Unsaid"_

_Authors note:_

_Song: Things Left Unsaid_

_Artist: Disciple_

_I don't own the song!_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Artist: Naoko Takecuchi_

_No I don't own the anime either!_

_WARNING: May be sad and may cause tears_

_**Bold= Song Lyrics**_

_Italics= Reminiscing(memory)_

Regular= present/speaking

~Helios's P.O.V~

_She laughed, as I looked and seen her beautiful smile, and I looked back on the road again. We had the music blaring with the song, "Battle Lines" By Disciple, both our favorite bands._

**It was just a matter of time a few days ago**

**I saw you, you were fine**

_Honk, Honk CRASH_

I'm sorry my love

I couldn't save you in time

And so I lay down the Bible

Down by your head

**Remembering what you said**

**About the book you read**

**The one I got you**

**The beginning of the End**

_I seen her smile one more, and I blacked out._

And so I sit here

Praying that you'll stay

Don't leave me

And I reminisce back to the old times

**Oh how we'd talk**

**For hours upon end**

_And I looked up to see my young maiden there, and she pet my head, giggling without a care in the world._

Wake up

Wake up

Let's go back

Where we don't have to be in any more pain

**What I would give**

**Just to do it again**

_She skipped merrily in the field picking the daisies that swayed with the wind. "Pegasus come on! The daisies are missing you!" She laughed, and gently fell._

And I let my teardrops fall

To you creamy smooth skin

What I wouldn't do

To hear that angelic voice again

**But your lying there**

**In this hospital bed**

**Won't you open your eyes**

**And let's talk once again**

_And there she appeared wings, and she flew like a dove. But she didn't need wings, to be an angel._

And I love you

I can't deny

I LOVE YOU

Listen

**If you fly away tonight**

**I want to tell you that I love you**

**I hope that you can here me**

**I hope that you can feel me**

_And I kissed her lips, and she was taken by surprise. I smiled at the sweet innocent child I held so close to my heart._

I have so much to say to you

Let's run away together

Let's get married

So you've got to get better

**If you fly away tonight**

**I want to tell you that I'm sorry**

**That I never told you**

**When we were face to face**

_And my heart broke, and tear was about to fall. You didn't realize this heart was for you._

I hear the clock ticking

Which was drowning out the sobs

I can't stand to see you

Bruised and broken

**Well I've been here all night**

**And I'm watching you**

**Breathe in and breathe out**

**Is it really you**

**Or just the machine**

**That's giving you life**

_You just barely touched me, you just met me, and your true self was revealed,_

We've been through hard times

Don't let this be our last battle

You're a strong solder

With so much endurance

**And it's making it seem**

**That there could be hope**

**I could say it to your face**

**If it weren't for you**

**That there would be no grace**

_And I stood in this globe as you talk about your day, I wish I could be with you._

I wish to hear your voice

Open your lips

Speak once again

So there may be rejoicing

**That's covered my life**

**You took the time**

**To speak into my mind**

**And my heart**

**Words of life**

_And I don't want to go, but I want to be trusted, my feelings are mixed, learn how to trust._

I hold your hand

Memories start to flood

I wish to talk

Please wake up

**If you fly away tonight**

**I want to tell you that I love you**

**I hope that you can hear me**

**I hope that you can feel me**

_And that tear dropped, I gasped. I never knew you had that much love. Why is goodbye always the hardest?_

I want to tell you

Your life wasn't wasted

Your dreams were so big

The world couldn't hold them all

**If you fly away tonight**

**I want to tell you that I'm sorry**

**That I never told you**

**When we were face to face**

_Don't run though the fire you'll get hurt!_

Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

And I screamed in agony

**So goodbye for know**

**And I'll see you again**

**Some way, somehow**

_She blasted you, and my heart fell to pieces, she took out your mirror, and threatened you, so I have no choice.._

My love

I know I'll see you again

Jesus knows both our heart

Maybe He'll let us see each other once again

**When it's my time to go**

**To the other side**

**I'll hold you again**

**And melt at your smile**

_And we got separated, I don't won't you to leave more than a foot away._

They lead me out

I turned to see

Your beautiful pale face

Be covered in white satin sheets

**Now all I have **

**Are the ones that I'm with**

**And you taught me not**

**To take for granted**

_I looked with such sadness, why are you like this?_

And again I say I love you

I'll never forget you

You're a strong angel

Please wait for me

**The time that we have**

**To show that we care**

**Speak into their minds**

**And their hearts**

**While they're here**

**And say I love you**

_With all I am, I give up myself with just one kiss._

I'll miss you

But you'll always be in my heart

Nobody can take that away from me

I'm gonna miss you

**If you fly away tonight**

**I want to tell you that I love you**

**I hope that you can hear me**

**I hope that you can feel me**

_And it's hard to say goodbye, but I'll come to see you again._

Goodbye

It's hard

But once we'll see each other again

I love you

**If you fly away tonight**

**I want to tell you that I'm sorry**

**That I never told you**

**When we were face to face**

**Thank you God for giving me the talent to write**

**Thank you viewers for reading and if you'd like please review!**

**Lyrics at: /Things-Left-Unsaid-lyrics-Disciple/**


End file.
